War of the Usurper (TV mini-series)
War of the Usurper ''(originally announced as ''Robert's Rebellion ''and promoted as ''Game of Thrones: War of the Usurper) is a TV mini-series that will air on HBO during April 2017-July 2017. It was commissioned by HBO in June 2016, after Game of Thrones' ''sixth season finale, instead of season seven due to the fact that the show has caught up with the books and to give George R.R. Martin time to finish the seventh and final book of ''A Song of Ice and Fire, A Dream of Spring. The mini-series consists of thirteen episodes. The series will premiere on April 2, 2017. War of the Usurper ''will be based about the important events of Robert's Rebellion, or the War of the Usurper according to Targaryen loyalists. Robert's Rebellion was the war between the Houses Targaryen and Baratheon in which Robert rose to the title of King after his victory against the dragons. Plot For as long as anyone could remember, House Targaryen ruled the Seven Kingdoms after the first Aegon Targaryen and his sisters turned their enemies to ash with their dragons on the Field of Fire. Now, their descendant Aerys Targaryen rules from King's Landing. Peace has spread across the kingdoms...but it won't last forever. At the Tourney of Harrenhal, King Aerys fears for his hold on the throne as he begins to hear whispers of a conspiracy to overthrow him orchestrated by Lord Robert Baratheon. Meanwhile, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen names the Lady of Winterfell, Lyanna Stark the Queen of Love and Beauty instead of his wife, Princess Elia Martell which causes unrest in Dorne. A year passes from the tourney and Lyanna is supposedly kidnapped by the prince. The lady's brother, Brandon Stark rides for King's Landing for the safe return of his sister. The king denies him such as his father, Rickard Stark follows him. After Rickard is arrested for treason, he demands a trial by combat. Aerys is happy to oblige and names wildfire the champion of House Targaryen. Rickard is burnt to death and Brandon strangles himself trying to free his father. This act of merciless cruelty demands Lords Robert of House Baratheon, Eddard of House Stark and Jon of House Arryn to raise their banners in revolt against the Mad King which leads to a war the Seven Kingdoms are not likely to forget. Production Adaptation Cast New major cast Bill Nighy as Aerys Targaryen Clive Standon as Eddard Stark Oliver Jackson Cohen as Robert Baratheon Gary Oldman as Jon Arryn Charlie Hunnam as Rhaegar Targaryen Gerard Butler as Brandon Stark Liam Neeson as Rickard Stark Janet Montgomery as Lyanna Stark Cate Blanchett as Rhaella Targaryen Bonnie Wright as Catelyn Tully Charles Dance as Tywin Lannister Alex Pettyfer as Jaime Lannister Imogen Poots as Cersei Lannister Jamie Bell as Petyr Baelish Benedict Cumberbatch as Arthur Dayne Inma Cuesta as Elia Martell New guest starring cast Crew Producers Writes Directors Episodes Book to show differences Below is a list of differences between ''War of the Usurper ''and text from ''A Song of Ice and Fire. * In the books, Jon Connington was the Hand of the King during Robert's Rebellion. In the show, Tywin Lannister is the Hand of the King. Category:Fanfiction Category:Series